Kimura Ayaka
Kimura Ayaka (木村 絢香), currently know by the stage name; Nagate Ayaka, is a Japanese singer and actress. She became part of Hello! Project with the other girls of Coconuts Musume in 1999. She was the only remaining member in the group from 2004 till she left Hello! Project in 2008 to pursue a career in acting. She is currently an actress signed to Tristone Entertainment. Biography Ayaka was born in Kobe, Hyogo Prefecture, Japan on October 30, 1981. She attended the Canadian Academy international school, located on Rokko Island in Kobe, and is bilingual in English and Japanese. At age 14, when her parents separated, she moved to Hawaii with her mother. In Hawaii, Ayaka continued her education by entering the Mid-Pacific Institute. After graduation, she attended the University of Hawaii at Manoa (she later studied at Sophia University in the Faculty of Comparative Culture in 2003). She worked part-time as a waitress at a curry house in Ala Moana Shopping Center called “Coco Ichibanya”. '1998' In 1998, Ayaka and Mika Todd formed a singing group with three other friends: April Barbaran, Chelsea Ching, and Danielle Delaunay. The group began performing at a small restaurant in Waikiki. While performing there, the group was spotted by ex-Sharan Q drummer Makoto, a former bandmate of ex-vocalist Tsunku, the producer and mastermind behind Hello! Project. Makoto convinced Tsunku to sign them into Hello! Project. '1999' In the year 1999, the group headed to Japan and became Coconuts Musume. "Coconuts" refers to the group's origin in Hawaii, and "Musume" refers to its sister relationship with another popular Hello! Project group, Morning Musume. '2004-2005' In late 2004, Ayaka began hosting a morning radio show on MobaHO! called "Hello! Music Resort" (which was moved to an evening time slot and retitled Hello! Music Latte on April 1, 2005). She's also became the co-host on the Monday edition of "Afternoon Paradise" (with Tokutake Hirofumi). She hosted another radio show, BLEND KISS, with her best friend Satoda Mai of Country Musume (itself a continuation of KISS THE COCONUTS!, which Ayaka hosted with Mika Todd), but it was cancelled early Summer 2005. Ayaka occasionally appeared in Musume DOKYU! Eruda Yonchoume no Hitobito, and now appears in its replacement, Uta Doki!. '2006' In 2006, she acted alongside theater troupe Otona no Mugicha in the play Kotobuki Coffee from the 31st August until the 10th September. In January of 2006, Ayaka hosted COCONUT KISS (in which she brought back her English Lessons) every Wednesday from the 11th January to the 26th July 2006. In May of 2006, Ayaka was the month's guest host of the radio show HelloPro Yanen!. For the last two weeks of the month, Satoda co-hosted with her, after Ayaka told of how they'd become even closer friends than ever before, and promised to bring her in. '2007' In 2007, Ayaka and Yasuda Kei took part in another "otomugi" production, Chigaimasu Sisters, from the 15th to the 19th of August, at the Kinokuniya Hall. Both plays are available on DVD through e-LineUP! (an Up-Front Works online shopping site). '2008' On April 30, 2008, Ayaka graduated from Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project, without a graduation ceremony, to pursue her dream of being an actress. The following day, it was revealed that she had signed with Tristone Entertainment, going under the stage name of Ayaka Nagate. On July 14, 2008 it was announced that she and professional golfer Hideto Tanihara (谷原秀人?) had married. On October 2, 2008, she appeared in the one-shot drama, Yume o Kanaeru Zō (夢をかなえるゾウ?) as Mika Tamura (田村美佳?) '2009' On Decemeber 11, 2009, It was announced that Ayaka opened up a blog on the Ameba site. '2011' In 2011, It was announced on her blog that she is pregnant with her first child. http://ameblo.jp/ayaka-nagate/entry-10849309379.html She also said on her blog how excited she is and how she is looking forward to the baby. It was annouced that she gave birth to a baby boy. Profile *'Maiden name:' Kimura Ayaka (木村絢香) *'Married name:' Tanihara Ayaka (谷原絢香) *'Stage Name:' Nagate Ayaka (長手絢香) *'Nicknames:' Ayarin, Aatan, Aachan, Ayaka (アヤカ) or Coconuts Musume Ayaka (ココナッツ娘。アヤカ) *'Birthday:' October 30, 1981 *'Birthplace:' Kobe, Hyogo Prefecture, Japan *'Height:' 161.5 cm *'Blood Type:' AB *'Hobbies:' English, playing the piano and violin, playing volleyball and golf, cooking *'Favorite colors:' White, pink *'Favorite flowers:' Gerberas *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite word:' Love *'Favorite food:' Sukiyaki *'Disliked food:' Fried liver *'Hello! Project groups:' **Coconuts Musume (1999–2008) **Petitmoni (2002–2003) **ROMANS (2003) *'Shuffle Units:' **2000: Kiiro 5 **2001: 7-nin Matsuri **2002: Sexy 8 **2003: 11WATER **2004: H.P. All Stars Trivia *Ayaka has been made more well-known through her Bishoujo Kyouiku segment "Ayaka no Totsugeki Eikaiwa" (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons), in which she surprised random Morning Musume members and forced them to learn English phrases with her. *She attended the Canadian Academy international school, located on Rokko Island in Kobe *She is bilingual in English and Japanese. *When she was 14, she moved to Hawaii with her mother after her parents separated *In Hawaii, Ayaka continued her education by entering the Mid-Pacific Institute. **After graduation, she attended the University of Hawaii at Manoa (she later studied at Sophia University in the Faculty of Comparative Culture in 2003). *She once worked part-time as a waitress at a curry house in Ala Moana Shopping Center called "Coco Ichibanya". Works 'Theater' *2006 Kotobuki Coffee *2007 Chigaimasu Sisters 'Dramas' *2008 Yume o Kanaeru Zō (夢をかなえるゾウ?) 'TV' *2004- Musume DOKYU! Eruda Yonchoume no Hitobito *2005- Uta Doki! *2001/2002/2006 Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons *2006- COCONUT KISS 'Radio' *2004/2005.04.01 Hello! Music Resort/Hello! Music Latte *2004- Afternoon Paradise *2004- BLEND KISS *2004-2005/2006- KISS THE COCONUTS! *2006 HelloPro Yanen! Publications 'Photobooks' * 2003.08.21 AYAKA 'Essay Books' * 2002.07.?? Coconuts Musume. no Tanoshii Hawaii Ryuugaku (ココナッツ娘。の楽しいハワイ留学) (with Mika Todd) External Links & References * Official Profile * Official Blog * Hello! Database * Hello! Music Latte page at MobaHO! * A collection of interviews and translated articles about the Coconuts Musume members. * Eye-Ai Magazine, February 2003 issue. Category:Coconuts musume Category:Pucchimoni Category:ROMANS Category:Kiiro 5 Category:7nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:11WATER Category:1981 births Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:2008 departures Category:Blood type AB Category:1999 additions Category:Petitmoni Category:Members from Hyogo Category:October Births Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Ayaka Kimura Category:Hello! Project Graduates